A Blessing From Above
by Mary Penelope
Summary: Cornelius has been waiting for him for a long time. And now he's finally here. R&R, people!  Penelope, over and out!
1. A Blessing From Above

**A Blessing From Above**

_Okay, I was reading a pretty good story about Cornelius and Wilbur getting older, so I decided to write my own little one-shot about when Wilbur was born. So, here we go!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing to do with Meet the Robinsons or A Day With Wilbur Robinson._

"Breathe, Franny!" Cornelius yelled at his wife. "Breathe!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Franny yelled back.

"Whatever! Just _push_!"

"I'm _pushing_!"

"Push harder!"

"Stop yelling at me Cornelius! You're the one who did this to me, anyway! So be quiet!"

Cornelius opened his mouth to retort, but then shut it, realizing that she had a very good point.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Robinson!" A doctor told her. "Just push a little more."

Franny pushed….

And out popped a little baby.

"Congratulations!" The doctor told them. "It's a bouncing baby boy!"

Cornelius smiled. Wilbur was finally here.

"Can – Can I hold him?" Franny asked. Cornelius decided that it was safe enough to go back over to her, and so he went and stood beside her bed.

"Not quite yet, ma'am." The doctor told her. "Right now we need to run some tests. But you'll see him within the hour, I promise you."

"Tests?" Franny started to panic. "Why do you need to run any tests on him? He's fine, isn't he?"

"Of course." The doctor assured her. "This is just standard procedure. As well, you had a slightly difficult birth, so we need to be sure that nothing inside of him was harmed."

"OK." Franny calmed down.

"Don't worry, honey." Cornelius assured her. "He'll be fine."

"I know he'll be." Franny smiled up at her husband.

About an hour later, the doctors brought Wilbur back in, and handed him to Franny.

"He's so beautiful." Franny sighed.

"Yeah." Cornelius agreed.

"Oh!" Franny exclaimed suddenly. "I just realized….. We don't have a name for him!"

Cornelius smiled. "What about Wilbur?" He asked.

"Wilbur?" Franny questioned.

"Yeah." Cornelius grinned. "Wilbur Time Robinson."

"Time?" Franny looked up at her husband. "Why Time?"

"Because," Cornelius told her gently. "I have feeling he'll give me the idea for my best invention yet."

_And we're done! Let me tell you, it wasn't easy coming up with Wilbur's middle name! I wanted it to be something that related to Lewis and Wilbur's adventures. And then I realized, Time was the perfect middle name. Plus, it goes with the whole 'Captain Time Travel' thing._

_You know, I might continue this as a Wilbur growing up thing. Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	2. Learning to Walk

**Learning to Walk**

_Okay, I decided to do it. Here's a go at Wilbur learning how to walk. R&R, and tell what you think!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned this, don't you think I'd be publishing it instead of writing it on here?_

"Come here Wilbur." Franny cooed. "Come to mama."

"Mamamamamama." Wilbur burbled, clapping his hands together.

"That's right, pumpkin. Come see mama."

"Come on, Wilbur!" Gaston told the toddler enthusiastically. "Get up on those little feet and get walking!"

"Whr dada?" Wilbur looked around, trying to find his father. Franny and Gaston exchanged a glance. Cornelius was in his lab, working on his newest invention. He had no choice. The company had set a deadline, and he needed to finish it by tomorrow.

"Daddy's… working, honey." Franny told her baby hesitantly.

"Want dada!" Little Wilbur cried. Franny looked at the now crying boy and went to the intercom.

"Cornelius!" She called.

"Franny!" Cornelius screamed. "Don't do that!" There was a small explosion and the sound of flesh against metal.

"Sorry!" She smiled. "But Wilbur won't walk without you here."

"Okay, I'll be right down." The inventor told her immediately.

"Really?" Franny asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost done anyway. I could use a little inspiration."

"Okay then. See you in a bit."

Back up in the lab, Cornelius sighed. "Aggh!"

"You know, if you keep that up, you're gonna lose your ability to do it." Older Wilbur, or Wil, called up.

"Whatever you say Wilbur." Cornelius sighed again. "So, are you gonna come down to see yourself take your first steps?"

"You sure it won't threaten the time stream?" The cocky adult grinned.

"Are you coming or not?" His dad asked as he walked down the stairs.

Wilbur laughed and followed his dad down the stairs.

"Where's my favourite boy?" Cornelius called out as he entered the room, grinning.

"Dada!" Wilbur burbled happily, reaching his tiny arms up.

Wil stood at the frame of the door, his Captain Time Travel hat tucked low over his hair as he watched his dad pick up his younger self and bounce him around, laughing. He smiled. "Just wait 'till you grow up Wilbur." He murmured. "You're in for a good old roller coaster ride."

Franny seemed to just notice Wil standing by the door.

"Oh." She said. "Cornelius, who's this?"

"That," Cornelius told her, grinning like a maniac. "Is your son's older self."

Wilbur shot Cornelius a slightly panicked look, but Franny and the other's just laughed. "Seriously, Cornelius," Franny giggled. "Who is he?"

"All right, all right." He told them, setting his son on the ground. "He's an old friend of mine, from when I was still in the orphanage. And his name is, coincidentally, Wilbur. But everyone calls him Wil."

"Well, Wil." Franny said to him. "Welcome to the Robinson house."

Wilbur hid a smile. Franny didn't realize just how much time Wilbur had spent in this house.

Just then, little Wilbur stood up and wobbly began making his way over to his older self. Wil's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Then he smiled and knelt down.

"Come here, buddy." He whispered to the young boy. "Come on, Wilbur." The toddler finally fell into his arms. Wilbur grinned. His dad had always told him stories of Wil, the friend he sometimes went out to meet. He had just never realized who he was. And now he knew.

_Alright, there you go! One chapter served on a silver platter. I love you all! Thanks for reading!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	3. Daddy, What's This Do?

**Daddy, What's This Do?**

_Okay, I know I haven't been updating recently, but cut me some slack! I have a lot of homework, and anyway, I keep getting distracted by this one Danny Phantom fic that's so incredibly long, it's nuts! Anyway, here you go. What will happen when Wilbur discovers his dad's job?_

5-year-old Wilbur was bored. Very, very bored. He was so bored, he couldn't even think of any pranks to pull on his family, and that was insanely rare.

He was so bored, he almost wanted to do his chores for once, and that _never_ happened.

He was so bored, his mother's frogs looked interesting, although he mainly thought that they were lame.

In fact, he was so bored, he decided to go and endure a lecture from his dad about his inventions.

He walked out of his room, where he had been lazily staring at the ceiling, and walked down the hall to the door leading to the stairs that went up to his father's lab. He climbed up those stairs slowly, since this was the first time he'd done it. Finally, though, he reached the top, and stared in wonderment at all the bright, colorful things he saw.

First off, the room was vast. Huge. It was so big, Wilbur wondered how he'd ever find his dad. And there were all sorts of do-hickeys that were lit up, spinning, whirring, and buzzing. There were shelves surrounding the the perimeter of the room, and on those shelves rested failed inventions, old inventions, and inventions that Cornelius had yet to finish. It was overwhelming to the small, curious toddler.

Staring around him, trying to take it all in at once, he ventured into the maze of inventions and blueprints, looking for his dad. But he didn't call out to him, because everything else was just so much more interesting. Eventually, he wandered to the middle, where some sort of device flashed, and two antennas pointed up, some sort of electricity shooting between them. Just then, however, he saw his dad, standing next to some sort of TV-like invention. Curious, Wilbur walked over to him.

Not saying anything, he peered behind his father to see some sort of scene playing out on the screen on the device. He saw an older kid that had his dad's hair looking in the mirror before shrugging and walking away. Then he saw the a wagon with a blanket on top of it, shrouding it's contents from prying eyes. Then he another kid, with black, pointy hair, much like his.

"Who's that, Daddy?" Wilbur asked, walking up behind his dad. Cornelius whirled around, while quickly shutting off the Memory Scanner.

"Wilbur! What – What are you doing up here?" He asked.

Wilbur shrugged. "I was bored." He explained. Then he spotted little convertor sitting on a near-by table. "Cool!" He exclaimed, grabbing it. "What's this do, Dad."

Cornelius saw what he had in his hands, and his face literally turned five shades whiter. "Wilbur, put that down, back away, and _**do not**__ push any buttons!_"

"But I wanna know what it does!" The toddler pouted. And with that, he defiantly jammed his finger down on the big, red button in the middle of the convertor.

_BOOM! _Something exploded, and then squirted Cornelius and his sheepish son with some sort of green goo.

Cornelius breathed in deeply. "Wilbur." He told his son. "Go to your room, and _do not_ come out, _**or**_ _**else**_!"

Wilbur quickly put the remote down, and rushed to the stairs. But once safely inside his room, he grinned.

_'I'm **definitely** going back there later.'_ He thought mischievously.

_And I finally finished it! Wow, that took a while. Well, enjoy this, 'cause I dunno when my next one will come out._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	4. Help Me Out!

**Help Me Out!**

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I haven't updated in forever, and now I'm just teasing you with this! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

**But**_, I do have a good reason. I have no idea what to do next, so, here's my idea._

_If one of you readers can give me a good idea, I'll A) dedicate the chap to you, AND B) write you a one-shot on a topic of your choosing for the following fandoms:_

_#1- Meet the Robinsons_

_#2- Danny Phantom_

_#3- Phineas and Ferb_

_#4- How to Train Your Dragon_

_Also, possibly Astro Boy, Avatar- The Last Airbender, or Harry Potter. But that's only if I think I can write it._

_Okay, I'm counting on you! Help me help you, please!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
